Young Dumb & Livin' Off Fun
by KidVicious-91
Summary: My first fan fic I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

"Holy shit. That was close." Nick panted, slamming the safe door shut behind him and bolting it tightly. Ellis laughed breathlessly. "Yeah sure was. Damn suckers didn't get the best of us though! Sons of bitches don't know who they're messin' with! Haha yeah!" Coach interrupted Ellis's laughter. "Aw right people. Less talkin'. We gotta check this place out. Just because it looks like a safe room don't mean it is." Rochelle rose from her slouching position sighing. "Coach I...Uh I don't feel so good." She grabbed her head and leaned back against the wall. Coach looked at her with growing concern, noticing the blood soaking through her shirt on her left side. "Shit girl, they beat yo' ass good! Ellis, Nick, you guys check this place out." He grabbed his medkit from the floor and sat Rochelle down on the old worn out brown sofa. "Come on. I'm gonna heal your ass." Nick opened the door at the back of the living room and stepped inside, Ellis right behind him. The door leading outside had been boarded up with tables and a few chairs stacked up on top. The windows had also been boarded up. "Seems like these people had the right idea." Nick mumbled, pulling at the window boards. When he was satisfied that they were sturdy, he turned to leave. Ellis was standing in the doorway, axe in hand, staring right at him. "Fuck's wrong with you overalls?" Nick asked, eyebrow raised. Ellis was snapped back to reality. "Oh er ain't nothin' wrong Nick. Let's check upstairs." Nick nodded and followed Ellis out of the room, closing the door behind him. Ellis made his way up the stairs but Nick stopped, looking at Coach fixing Ro up. We can't go on like this much longer, he thought, staring at the wound on Ro's side. "Nick! Could use yer help up here." He heard Ellis shout from above. Shaking his head, he trudged up the stairs, feeling them creak under his weight. As he reached the top, he entered the room closest to him on the right, to find Ellis stacking chairs to barricade the broken window. Sighing, Nick grabbed the table near the bed and lifted. It was heavier than he'd anticipated and he dropped it, the table falling heavy on his foot. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" he cursed, drawing Ellis's attention. "Nick man, if yall needed help yall should of asked," He smiled warmly and moved over to help. He sat on the table, wincing as his foot throbbed before giving an answer. "Yeah well, I didn't realize it was gonna be so fucking heavy did I?" Ellis's smile disappeared as he stood in front of Nick , facing him. He felt a pang of guilt for snapping at the kid. No matter how much he annoyed him with his constantly positive attitude, he had realized over the past few days, it's what kept them going. No matter what had been thrown at them, they'd made it through. Sure, the guns and medkits had helped, but he was convinced that without Ellis's rambling stories and happy go lucky approach, that they would of crashed and burned by now. He sighed heavily before looking up to meet the kids gaze. "Just, just help me move this thing alright?" Ellis's smile returned and he cheerily nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, that's the windows done. It should be safe for now. There are three bedrooms up there. Two with double beds and one with two singles. I think Ro should have a double, judging by how torn up she got today." Nick paused to look at Coach, waiting for an answer. "Yeah...Yeah that makes sense. Looks like you two are gettin' the singles. Ain't no way I'm fittin' my ass in one of those poky little beds. Big man like me needs a big bed." Coach wasn't aware he was being funny, but Ro and Ellis chuckled. Nick even found himself smiling. Coach laughed. "What yall laughin' at? I'm just sayin' how it is!" Ellis chuckled harder. "Yeah we know Coach, tha's why it's so funny!" Nick looked at the three fellow survivors. It was good seeing them like this. He'd forgotten how long it had been since they'd smiled, let alone laughed. It felt easier when moods were like this. Gave them that extra energy to carry on. "So. What yall think? Yall think we need to keep watch tonight?" Coach asked, a serious tone returning. Ellis looked up from Nick. He couldn't help taking a quick glance at him now and again. If he could, he'd stare at Nick for hours on end, viewing every small detail about him, from the scar on his chest to the sarcasm in his eyes. It was always there. It never seemed to leave. He couldn't imagine Nick without it. It suited him. Whenever something sarcastic was said, you could guarantee it'd be from Nick. Standing, with the same sarcasm in his eyes, and his cocky grin. Trademark Nick. "Well, considerin' how well me an' Nick boarded up those windows, ahn' the door at the back is boarded up pertty heavily, ah think we won't need tah. Ahn' besides. Ah think all of us could use a good night's sleep tahnight." Nick nodded. "Gotta agree with you there buddy. I am beat." Rochelle smiled. "Well. That's settled then." They sat around the living room table in silence. Well, they did until Coach interrupted. "Hey. Did yall notice if there was any food in the kitchen? I am starving!" His deadly serious tone made the other three laugh, effectively lightening the mood once again. Ellis turned his head to the side to the chair Nick was sitting on. Nick was chuckling. It was the first time he'd properly seen Nick laugh. He noticed how much different he looked when he properly smiled. Not his half sarcastic grin, but properly smiling. His mouth had curved upward, and his lips looked fuller, and his eyes, the sarcasm had gone. Instead, it was replaced by a look of content. He noticed how the corner of his eyes crinkled when he laughed. When he was serious, they were invisible. He looked so much different, just by laughing. He felt his heart stop and his stomach flip as Nick turned his head and stared right at him. He was expecting Nick to snap at him for staring, but he didn't. In fact he did something that melted his spine. He winked. Ellis felt his bottom jaw go slack and Nick grinned, chuckling once more before getting up. "Coach, you ever think there's something wrong with you? I mean, here we are, in some shitty run down house, wondering if we're gonna survive the night, let alone the next few weeks...And your thoughts are on food?" Coach laughed. "Hey Nick. Zombie apocalypse or not, a man's gotta eat!"


	3. Chapter 3

After chowing down on a meal of tinned pasta in a questionable orange sauce, they decided best to hit the hay. Rochelle stood up, and winced, grabbing her side and the sofa to steady herself. "Hey whoa whoa. Come on girl. I'll help yall." Rochelle smiled and thanked Coach, as she put his arm around his neck. Together, they hobbled to the bottom of the stairs. Ro leaned over Coach and nodded to them. "Night boys." She smiled warmly. "Yeah. Night yall. Don't stay up too late yall hear? We gotta be movin' tomorrow. I'm sure there's a plantation house around here somewhere. Surely they'll be some people there to help us. So, we gonna need all the rest we can get." He turned and slowly began clambering the stairs with Rochelle holding onto him tightly. "Night guys!" Ellis spoke cheerfully. "Yeah. Night." Nick's voice followed on. They sat in silence for several minutes, listening to Coach drop Ro off in her room, and the door shutting, heavy footsteps leading to the room next door, then his door shutting. They heard the bed creak and after a few minutes, all was silent. Ellis twiddled his thumbs, wanting desperately to speak, but not wanting to break the silence. He didn't have to. Nick did it for him. "So. How you bearing up Ellis?" Ellis's eyes widened. Nick...asking him how he was? This was unexpected. So much so, he felt himself stammering a reply. "Uhh, uh yeah..ah'm alright Nick. A bit sick of this zombie apocalypse ahn' shit...Bhut 'sall good." He paused smiling. "How are yall doin'?" Nick chuckled to himself. What a fucking dumb question it was to ask. He couldn't believe he'd asked it but in a way, he worried about Ellis. He didn't know if it was because he's the youngest in the group, the most stupidest, or maybe a bit of both. All he knew is, he cared about him. More than Ro or Coach. And that's what fucked his mind. He never cared about anyone, except from himself. But this kid has something about him. Nick couldn't figure out what, but he knew whenever the kid needed him, he was there. He smiled. "Yeah kid. I'm peachy." Except for the fact that he was pretty sure the world was ending, and that they were all going to die. But except for that. Everything is fine, he thought to himself. Ellis laughed. "Yeah 'swhat ah thought yall'd say. Bhut Nick. Yall gotta look at it like this. Ah mean...Sure it's bad ahn' shit, but on one hand..It's sorta cool! Ah mean all these guns...and pipe bombs ahn' shit! Man... Ah thought all that shit belonged in the movies! Bhut here it is in Savannah. Shit man! Ahn' ah mean look at us! Yall ever think the four a' us would of became friends if this hadn't of happened?" Nick looked at him curiously. He wouldn't go as far as to say friends..But still. Ellis...He found this fun. He was actually enjoying this. Young, Dumb and living off fun. Normally he'd be pissed off at such a stupid way of looking at the situation. But instead, he actually found himself amused. Smirking, he answered. "I'll give you this kid. You got a funny way of looking at a bad situation." Ellis laughed, feeling his stomach flip again. There it was again. The look of sarcasm in his eyes had vanished. In its place there was...shit. He couldn't describe it. He looked..friendly. "Yeah well. Yall might as well make the most outta any shit that happens man. Yall only get tah live yer life once." He stopped and a serious look overcame him. Nick shifted uncomfortably. Ellis didn't do quiet and serious. He didn't like it. It didn't suit him. Nick cleared his throat. "Yeah, and your certainly making sure you live yours to the fullest ain't you kid?" Ellis looked up to see Nick smiling at him. He laughed feeling himself well up. Just seeing Nick smiling at him like that..So warm and caring..It made him feel like he was on top of the world. Nick stood up. "Well. Enough talk. Time for bed I think. Seems like we've been talking for hours." Ellis remained seated. He didn't want to go to bed. He liked sitting talking to Nick. Just him..and Nick. The others, he considered family after all they'd been through together. But Nick...He just wanted it to be Nick and himself for a while. He wanted to stay here with Nick all night. Whether it was talking about stupid, mindless shit, or not saying a word. With Nick..he felt safe. He felt happy. And he didn't want it to end. "Hey. You fallen asleep there? Come on. Bed." Nick shifted his weight onto his other foot, looking down at Ellis who was leaning forward, hat blocking any view of his face. Groaning, Ellis lay back on the sofa. "Nick... Can't we jus'... Stay here fer a bit? Jus'...Me ahn' yall..?" Nick was taken aback. What Ellis had just said right now. It confirmed everything he thought. It all made sense. The constant stares from Ellis...the way he brushed up against him when he passed, how whenever the group separated, he always chose to go with Nick. But surely..Ellis couldn't have a thing for him. Ellis didn't look like the type of guy to be gay let alone bisexual. It had to be a misunderstanding. Ellis was a good looking guy. He's got to have a girlfriend. Maybe he's just looking for a father figure in all this madness. Nick sighed, trying to reason with himself, about the behaviour of the kid. Hell, even his behaviour toward the kid. Nick had been married before. A countless string of floozies and meaningless sex, but yet. He'd never felt this way towards another man. His thoughts were interrupted as he realized Ellis was still staring at him, his eyes not moving. Nick bent down and grabbed his arm. Ellis felt himself let out a little gasp. "Come on. I said bed." He could hear Ellis whining as he trudged up the stairs behind him. His head was spinning with thoughts of Ellis. This was gonna be a lonnnnng night.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick stood at the side of his bed sighing. What a shitty bed. God knows who had slept in it before him. But it was better than the floor. He could hear Coach snoring from down the hall, even though their room was at the very end of the hall, and Coach's and Ro's where at the start near the stairs. And it wasn't exactly a short hallway. Doubting he'd actually get any sleep, Nick toyed whether to go back downstairs and sleep on the sofa. He turned, walking towards the door. "Nick? Where yall goin'?" Ellis's whispered behind him, full of concern. He turned back around, noticing the worry that had overcome the kid's face. "Nowhere. Just closing the door. Can't sleep with the door open." He mumbled making his way back to the bed. Ellis was already lying on his, a thin sheet pulled over himself. Shaking his head, he clambered onto the bed, resting his head onto the lumpy pillow. He heard Ellis's bed creaking and he turned his head. Ellis had turned himself over so he was facing Nick, and froze when he noticed Nick's eyes on him. He smiled and took his hat off before whispering goodnight. Nick looked on curiously. So. That's what Ellis looked like without his hat. It was weird, but it made him look more serious. After having a good look, he said goodnight back and turned off the light on the table in between their beds. After about five minutes of tossing and turning, Nick gave up. Laying on his back, he stared up at the moonlight flooding in through the gaps in the chairs stacked against the windows, which had made the room, not exactly pitch black, but still you could make out most things. "Nick..?" Ellis's voice startled him. Should I pretend to be asleep? Before he could even finish asking himself the question, he was already mumbling a reply. "Yall ever wonder..like..whut's happened tah everyone else...? Like...yer friends ahn' family ahn' shit..?" There was a long pause. "Not really kid. I don't have friends and I ain't got no family. Well. No family that want anything to do with me." He should of stopped there and let sleep overcome him..if it actually would, but instead he found himself asking Ellis the same question. He sighed. "Well ah mean..Yeah a'course. The only family ah had around were mah Uncle ahn' mah cousin's. Buht they're on holiday. Somewhere in Hawaii ah think. Still ah hope this ain't happenin' there. Ahn' then ah think about mah friends...Where they are...if they're still alive ahn' shit. Ah guess ah gotta believe they are, 'cause ah don't really wanna think about the alternative...Anyway. Surely yall got someone who'll be worried about yall Nick. Whut about yer parents? Or yer wife? If yah have one a'course..." His voice trailed off and Nick shifted himself to face Ellis. He could just about make the shape of his face out. Wife? Where did that come from, he thought to himself. "Well. My dad's an alcoholic wife beater, who I'm pretty sure is dead now, and my mom..My mom died when I was younger..And wife? No. I have an ex-wife. But frankly, I couldn't care less if she lived or died..." Nick stopped himself. He was actually opening up to a kid he barely knew? He never opened up to anyone. Trust nobody, and rely on himself. It's what he always did. But here he was, lying in some run down shitty house, telling a kid who's enjoying the world ending about his past. Truth is, he trusted Ellis. Because Ellis was there. The others were too, but he felt closer to him. And most importantly, he wanted to be closer to him, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. And lying in the same room as Ellis...talking about stuff that didn't really matter, it seemed, just at that moment, that everything was alright. No zombies, no acid spitting fuckers, no shrieking leaping dicks, crying bitches, fat assed puking things, long tongued mutated pricks, one armed howling shitheads, psycho giggling little freaks, or huge bastards looking like they'd been pumped up full of a truck load of steroids. Everything was okay. Until he heard Coach's snoring again. And it all came flooding back. Before Ellis could reply, Nick continued. "What about you kid? No special lady in your life?" There was a pause. Nick propped himself up onto his elbow and leaned over, looking to see if the kid was still awake. "Naw, ain't nothin' like that. I don't have the time fer girls to be honest with yall. Whut with mah ma bein' sick ah didn't bother...Then when she died ah jus'...Well. Ah don't know honestly. But naw. Ain't never had a girlfriend, an' don't want one now." Nick's eyes widened in surprise. The kid had never had a girlfriend? Before he could stop himself the words were gliding out of his mouth. "Never had a girlfriend? What's with you kid, are you a fag or something?" Silence. Nick was on the edge of his bed, waiting for an answer. Ellis cleared his throat. "No. Jus' don't see whut the big fuss is about havin' a girlfriend. Mah buddy Keith had this lady once, ahn' man! She was such a bitch! Ah really didn't like her. It was all Keith do this, Keith do that. Then decided he was hangin' 'round with me too much! Ahn' demanded like a spoilt brat he don't talk tah me no more! Well Keith basically told her where tah go man. We been friends a lot longer than they were together. So yeah, ah reaaaallly didn't like her." Nick lay back. "Fair enough." He heard what Ellis had said. And he knew he didn't believe a word of it. Ellis stared through the darkness, squinting hard to see Nick. When his eyes grew sore, he closed them. Why didn't ah just tell Nick the truth? Maybe ahm scared in case he treats me differently if he knew. Maybe ahm scared to lose whut little friendship we have. Or maybe he'd be cool with it ahn' ahm just bein' a chicken. He argued with himself silently before drifting off into a shallow slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Ellis knew it, he was awake again. The moonlight still filled the room, so he guessed it must of been only about an hour or so since he had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to fall asleep again. It wasn't working. All he could think of was Nick. He let his head fall to the side and rest his eyes on Nick's outline. He could hear him breathing deeply and knew he was asleep. What he'd give to be in his arms right now, feeling his chest moving up and down as he took each breath. Wrapped up, safe and warm in Nick's arms, stroking his face gently, feeling the light bristle of his stubble against his hand. He couldn't stand it anymore He'd felt this way since the moment he laid his eyes on him. He had to touch him. Anything just to settle himself down. Then maybe he could sleep again. He slowly swung his legs off the bed and stood up, stretching as he did so. He crept slowly towards Nick's bed, before kneeling down beside him. Ah'd be pertty screwed right now if he wakes up, he thought to himself, bhut...ah jus' needa do this. Tilting his head to the side, he could just about see Nick's face. Carefully, he moved his hand up to his face and lightly brushed his fingers over his cheek. Finally touching Nick, much closer than he'd ever allow when awake, Ellis felt more excited than he'd ever been in his life. He held his breath and continued to stroke his face, feeling the rough touch of his stubble against his fingertips. He bit his bottom lip and moved his fingers from his cheek to rest on his slightly parted lips. He moaned quietly at how soft they were, feeling his overalls become tighter as he did so. Without realizing what he was doing, he had moved his fingers and instead was moving his head in close, about a centimetre from Nick's face, at the perfect angle to place his lips against his, when he felt Nick's foot move. Ellis froze. Shit, ah'v been caught. He stayed perfectly still, eyes wide with a mixture of excitement and horror. When Nick didn't move again, he stood up and padded back to his bed. Man, that was too close. Ellis pulled the covers up to his chin and rubbed his fingers that had touched Nick. Sighing, he closed his eyes. So close.. For the next few hours, Ellis drifted in and out of sleep. The next time he woke up, the sun was just beginning to rise, casting an orange glow into the room. He turned to face Nick, and was surprised to see him gone. He turned and saw Nick standing at the window, gazing into the world below. He lay there and stared at Nick for what seem like a lifetime. Nick spoke without turning, startling him. "What you staring at, Ellis." His voice was lower than usual. Serious. How'd he know ah was starin' at him? Ellis wondered before giving him an answer. "I uh, nothin'." He got out of bed and walked towards Nick, stopping behind him. Nick didn't say a word. He stood there for about five minutes, right behind him, wanting to reach out and grab him, pull him close, and kiss him. His eyes lowered from the back of Nick's head and swept down his shoulders, his back..his ass. All ah wanna do is spin him around ahn' kiss him. All ah wanna do is- his thought were cut short by Nick turning around. He was frowning, his eyes was serious, and his lips were pursed tightly together. He started to walk towards Ellis, and for some reason, Ellis started to back away. Until he was against the wall. He didn't like the look on Nick's face..and that's when it hit him. He must of been caught last night. Nick must of been awake when he was touching his face. Shit, Ellis thought, panic setting in. He started trembling, thinking of how he could talk his way out of this. Nick moved closer and grabbed Ellis with both fists by the shirt, pinning him against the wall. Ellis gasped. Shit...he was awake...he caught me...ahn' now he's gonna kill me. Ah am gonna die. Thoughts were flying through Ellis's mind as Nick studied him hard. He spoke, his voice hard and cold. "Now. I'm only gonna ask you this once okay kid?" He stayed silent. Nick pushed him harder against the wall and he nodded quickly. "Okay then. What the fuck is your problem huh? What the fuck is up with you? Every time I move...I can feel your eyes on me. Burning into me. I asked you last night if you were a fag, and you said no. Yet, from the moment we fuckin' met, your eyes have hardly fucking left me." Ellis could feel his lip trembling, yet he couldn't stop it. It was like he had lost all control. He stammered nervously. Nick bared his teeth. "Speak up...Ayelisssss." Ellis felt his knees go weak. Lucky Nick was holding him up cause the way he dragged out his name he would of fallen to the floor... Shit, he couldn't help it. Nick's head moved in closer and he looked at Ellis's lips, running his tongue over his own. Ellis couldn't move. He was fixated by Nick. He could feel his body temperature rising and his breathing started to get heavier. One of Nick's hands let go of his shirt and moved up towards his face, stroking it lightly, just like he had done to Nick last night. Ellis gasped and quivered, feeling Nick's touch was driving him crazy. "Nick ah...Nick please...-" Nick cut him short. "Now Ellis...I bet if you were a fag...You'd like this wouldn't you..? But you're not...so I'm guessing you wanna punch me in the face round about now huh...?" He grinned and Ellis shook his head and started to protest. But again, Nick cut him short. "So. Last night. You told me you've never had a girlfriend. Why was that again...?" "Cause...cause my ma was sick..ahn'.." He whispered, lip trembling uncontrollably. Nick chuckled. "Bullshit. So...That'd make you a virgin right...?" Ellis slowly nodded. "Interesting. But you must of kissed before though right? Had a few encounters? Good looking guy like you." Ellis shook his head, eyes lowering to the floor, face reddening. Nick titled his head back and sighed. "Oh Ellis. I'm pretty sure there's a deeper reason to why you've never had a girlfriend...and you know it too don't you...? That's why ever since we met, you've been staring at me like a brat in a candy store. Well then Aylissss...You must masturbate a lot...Am I right?" Ellis's eyes widened. Nick grinned and chuckled. Ellis had never seen this side of Nick. His fear had been replaced with nervousness...and arousal. He knew that Nick knew what he was doing. He liked this side of Nick. And instead of answering the question, he teased him , by trying to leave. "Nick...ah think..ah think we should go downstairs now..The others will be up soon ahn'-" "Shhhhh." He placed his finger on Ellis's lips, effectively hushing the kid. "You know as well as I do that they're still asleep. That's why Coach is still snoring. What's up kid? Don't you wanna be here with me...?" Ellis's eyes widened. His plan of winding Nick up had backfired. And now he was worried in case Nick was going to leave him alone in this room, against the very wall he'd pinned him up against. He shook his head violently. "No! No! It...it ain't like that Nick! I love bein' with yah! I mean..whut I mean is...I'm glad yer here ahn' ahm not alone yah know with the others bein' asleep ahn' all..." His voice trailed off. Nick smirked. This could be fun...


	6. Chapter 6

But when Nick looked back up into the kid's eyes, he realized that kid's eyes weren't wide with surprise..They were wide with fear. Nick's released his grip on his shirt but Ellis's eyes remained fearful. "Nick...ah didn't...Nick please...Don't leave me...Nick..." Nick turned away from him. Realizing his teasing was actually worrying Ellis, he felt guilt. Contemplating whether to walk out of the door and not mention this again...Or stay and face Ellis, knowing the kid actually worried that he would leave him and never come back...Fuck, he thought. He wanted to walk out and never look back. Not just because of the guilt of teasing him, but knowing now the kid actually cares about him. All he ever thought was that the kid had some stupid little crush on him...But now he knew it was more. He felt Ellis pulling on his arm and he turned to face him, avoiding his eyes. "Nick...Nick look at me. Whut's this all about man?" Ellis grabbed Nick by the shoulders. "Nick..Please...Don't go..don't leave.." Nick's eyes locked onto Ellis's. His voice came out in a whisper. "Who said I'm leaving?" He turned and sat down on the edge of the bed. Feeling numb. He cares about me. He actually cares about me. The look on his face when he thought I was leaving...it was fear...It's not just attraction..It's deeper than that..All those thoughts swirling around his head...It made him feel sick. The thought of someone caring about him...it didn't sit right with him. He didn't want to care about anyone. Yet, sitting on the bed, with a near crying Ellis in front of him, he actually felt physically sick. Knowing that Ellis cared about him...But even worse knowing that he cared about Ellis. Ellis knelt down in front of him and looked at him. "Nick...Whut's this all..-" "I saw you okay. Last night. I was awake when you came over. Ellis...What is going on with you?" Ellis swallowed hard. Now was the time to fess up. "Truth is Nick...Ah can't stop thinkin' about yall...Yer all that's on mah mind...Ah can't stop starin' at yall...wantin' tah be with yall every moment of the day...jus' wantin' tah reach out ahn' kiss yall...fer yall tah hold me when it gets tough...Last night...when yall asked me if I was a fag...ah ain't never had a boyfriend before..bhut ah know ah ahm...ah didn't wanna say anythin' in case yall would treat me differently...or in case yall'd never talk tah me again..." Nick was shocked. "Kid...What do you take me for?" It was now Ellis's turn to sigh. He walked over to his bed and sat down, gazing at the sun which was still barely moving. His heart was thumping. Now Nick knows...He ain't never gonna wanna talk tah me again...Ah'v ruined it...ah'v fucked it up.. Feeling tears welling up in his eyes, he placed his head into his hands and sobbed gently. Nick looked up and saw Ellis sobbing his heart out. Nick had never felt this way before, about a woman, a man, not about anybody. And it was time to decide whether he was going to stick it out, or head for the door. His head was screaming to walk out the door, to just go and never look back, that he would make it on his own. Because looking out for himself is what Nick did best. But this apocalypse had changed him. He had to rely on others. He actually had to care about people. He cared about Ro and Coach, but Ellis.. As harsh as it sounded, if he had to choose to save one of them...Ellis would win. Hands down. No questions asked, no second thoughts. Things change. And this disaster has changed them all. Maybe for the better, maybe for the worse. All Nick knew was that his heart was beating like a drum, louder than the voice screaming in his head. And before he knew it, he was off the bed, shuffling to Ellis's, sighing before sitting down next to him. "Ellis.." Ellis slowly raised his tear stained face. To see someone cry over him, it was both warming and saddening. He turned to face Ellis, and reached up, cupping his face in his hands, pulling him close. Ellis's eyes grew wide. Out of all the things that could happen, this...this was not what he was expecting. Nick closed his eyes and moved in closer, tilting his head to the side slightly. Ellis vowed to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss any of the view of Nick kissing, but as soon as he felt Nick's warm soft lips touch his, he melted into Nick, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He had wanted this for so long, and now it was happening, he couldn't believe it. He felt Nick's tongue against his lips, and he parted them, feeling his tongue slide inside. Ellis could feel his overalls becoming tight again. He felt Nick's tongue playing with his own, and it was driving him crazy. Nick pulled away, stroking Ellis's hair. His eyes flickered open and he saw Nick smiling at him, and right there, Ellis didn't think things could get any better. "Mah first kiss.." He stared, dumbstruck at Nick. But he couldn't settle for a kiss. He had wanted this for so long that a kiss just wouldn't do it. He stood up and grabbed Nick's arm, pulling him up. Nick looked at him in confusion, but Ellis just smiled. He grabbed his waist and pulled him in close again, returning his lips to Nick's, while unbuttoning his shirt. Nick quickly caught on what was happening, and took off his jacket, breaking the kiss. He started on pulling his shirt off next, feeling Ellis fiddling with his belt buckle. When he finally had it undone, he moved back from Nick, and stopped. He stood still, eyes roaming over Nick's now naked upper half. The first time he had seen Nick's chest. It astounded him. He could see his muscles flex as he threw his shirt and jacket to the floor. "Hey Nick..yall ain't gonna throw a $3000 suit on the floor jus' because of me are yah?" He grinned at Nick, who rolled his eyes. "Just watch me kid. Now. Your turn." He stepped over his discarded garments and pulled Ellis's shirt over his head. He liked what he saw. Next was the overalls. They had to go. Ellis removed them, quick as a flash as Nick chuckled. Ellis standing in only his underwear was a great sight, but what made Nick laugh was how quick Ellis had taken his overalls off. "Whut's so funny?" Ellis questioned, with a cocked eyebrow. "Ohhh nothing." Nick replied casually as he pushed Ellis back onto the bed, before climbing on top of him. Feeling Nick laying on top of him, between his legs was amazing. He could lie like this forever. But before he could think anymore, Nick had returned his lips to Ellis's and they were pressing harder this time, more force, more passion. Ellis moaned and grabbed Nick's ass, squeezing hard. Nick chuckled. "Whoa, easy there. It's attached you know." Ellis grinned. "Can't help it ahm afraid. It's yer own fault anyway. Fer bein' so damn good lookin'" Nick chuckled and kissed his neck, working his way down. He placed kisses from Ellis's lips right down to his navel. Then instead of kissing his way back up, he decided to lick instead. He could easily see he was working Ellis up into quite a sweat already. Moving back up to his chest, he came to his left nipple. Slowly he circled his tongue around it, making Ellis squirm, before placing his mouth over it and gently sucking. To his delight Ellis moaned, and placed his hand on Nick's head. "Oh Nick..Niickk.." Nick grinned into his chest. He was loving this. He made his way to the other nipple and repeated the process. Finally he moved back up to kiss him once again, this time feeling Ellis kissing more eagerly, more confident. Moving his hand down, scraping lightly off Ellis's stomach, he grabbed the band of his underwear and tugged it down. He sat up allowing both hands to remove his underwear completely before laying back down between his legs. Ellis shut his eyes, moaning at the contact and wrapping his arms around Nick pulling him down hard and pushing his lips against his. Nick liked it when Ellis was this needy. "I think it's time...I show you what you've been missing out on aylissss." He moved away from his face and further down out of view. Ellis shuddered, eyes still closed. He loved it when Nick said his name like that. "Whut...whut yall mean? Nick? I said whut yall- Ohmigod Nick. Niiccckkk. Awww shitt.." Nick's head was now in between Ellis's legs and he was stroking Ellis's dick gently. Ellis looked down and felt himself get harder. What a sight that was. Seeing Nick, with that sexy as fuck look on his face, between his legs. He felt a warm sensation as he saw Nick slowly lick the full length of his dick, base then up, circling around the tip. Ellis moaned, lifting his head further up to get a better view of Nick. Nick realized this and flashed him a devilish grin before taking the whole length into his mouth and gently started sucking. Ellis gasped, throwing his head back, scrunching his eyes closed, and arching his back hard, taking Nick by surprise. Nick removed his mouth and chuckled. "I'm guessing you like this kid." A moan was his reply. Chuckling, he returned his mouth to his dick and carried on sucking. One of Ellis's hands was in Nick's hair now, guiding his head up and down the length of his member, and the other he had to place over his mouth just to stifle his moaning which was increasing in volume every time Nick went down. He let it slide fully down his throat, and he started swallowing, squeezing his dick tightly with his throat. After a minute or so of doing this, he could feel Ellis's chest heaving and his breathing become heavier, but he wasn't gonna let Ellis cum just yet. No...There was still a lot more fun to be had.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellis's eyes opened as he lay there, wondering why Nick had stopped. He sat up still breathing hard, and looked deep into Nick's eyes. He knew what he wanted. And he knew Nick would give it to him. But before that, he wanted to taste Nick. He wanted to make Nick moan and call his name. Just like Nick had done to him. Nick was now in a kneeling position, staring at Ellis, wondering why the kid was just looking at him. Without saying a word, Ellis forcefully pushed him backwards, nearly sending him tumbling backwards off the bed. Nick chuckled. "Kid what the-" Ellis interrupted him. "Take 'em off. Now." His voice was different. It was low, gravelly and serious. Nick laid still, Ellis's new found voice sending shivers down his spine. Before he could move, Ellis was already there, tugging at his pants and underwear. He lifted his hips and Ellis pulled them down in one smooth motion. Nick heard his pants being dropped on the floor, and he tried to raise his head to get a look at what Ellis was planning on doing next. Before he could do so however, Ellis was on top of him, one hand on his face the other clawing his chest. Shit, for a sweet looking country boy, he'd certainly found his animal within. And Nick definitely wasn't complaining. He moved his head closer and kissed Nick. Raw and hungry, nipping his tongue as he did, causing Nick's head to jerk backwards. He pulled off Nick and slid down his stomach, hooking his one of his arms under Nick's leg, up to his ass, and started squeezing and rubbing, gently at first, continuing to get harder as he got more excited, whilst admiring the dick in front of him. He leant forward, opening his mouth as wide as he could. Barely, he got it in his mouth, hearing Nick moan at the sudden wetness and warmth on his dick. After Ellis was satisfied with Nick's current state of moaning and panting, he let his dick slowly slip from his mouth, letting it graze over his teeth softly. Looking up, he saw Nick, now shining with sweat, eyes closed, head tilted back. He had never wanted Nick more than he did right now. "Nick." he spoke sternly, making sure he had his attention. Nick looked up grinning. "Hey." He panted. "I really dig your manly voice kid. Very hot." He chuckled. Ellis dived on top of him, taking Nick by surprise. Still chuckling, he expected Ellis to be laughing, but all he saw in his eyes was pure, burning desire. "I ain't playin'. Now. Ah want yah. Ahn' ah want yah now. Ahn' ah know yall want me. So shut the fuck up, ahn' fuck me." His tone remained stern. Nick's laughter ceased, and he started at Ellis hard. He was serious. Hearing him talk like this, commanding him...It was playing havoc with his mind. He wanted to throw him on the floor, do all the things Ellis had only dreamt were possible. But he didn't. Because the kid was so innocent...if Nick did this...He would be his first. He would be taking his innocence. He wouldn't give two fucks if it was some whore...but this was Ellis. He had to be sure this was what Ellis wanted. "Kid, wait." Ellis shook his head and tried to interrupt, but Nick sat up and grabbed him by the arms. "Nick, whut the-" "Shut up and listen to me for five minutes will you." By Nick's tone, Ellis realized he had no other choice. "Okay. Now, let me finish before you interrupt 'kay? I know you're saying this is what you want...But kid...If we do this..there is no way you can get it back. I'll always be your first. And you won't be able to change that." Ellis hushed him. "Nick. Ah don't wanna change it. Ah want yall tah be mah first. Ah don't want anyone else. Ah know this is gonna sound weird...'cause we're in the smack bang in the middle of a goddamn zombie apocalypse..bhut ah'm glad it happened..Otherwise ah'd of never met yall. Ahn' honestly? Ah'v never been happier than ah ahm right now. Yah know...they say yall should wait 'til yer in love...wait 'til yah find that special someone tah share it with...Yeah well..Ah have." He spoke softly, eyes burning deep into Nick's. He felt his eyes widen. Love...That's when Nick normally would have ran for the door. Instead, he leant forward and kissed him as gently as he could. "And..you're sure?" "Nick..Ah'v never been more sure of anythin' in mah life." And at that moment, time stood still. He grabbed Ellis's hand and pulled him in close, wrapping their arms around each other, clinging together in a gentle embrace. Ellis could have stayed like that forever, but he wanted Nick so bad. He pulled back and laid down on his back, pulling Nick by the hands, to rest on top of him. He looked pleading into his eyes before speaking. "Nick...please..." he whispered, voice trembling. Nick smiled and nodded. "Relax kid. We're getting there." He spat on his fingers and lowered his hand, massaging his opening before gently inserting one finger inside Ellis. He could feel him tense up and gasp. Knowing this was gonna be painful for the kid, he squeezed his hand gently and smiled. "Relax Ellis. I'll go slow. I promise." That seemed to do the trick, as he felt Ellis relax, allowing his finger to slide in and out more easily. "How's it feel kid?" Ellis grunted. "It...it feels weird man..Not like bad weird though..like...good weird yah know?" Nick smiled. While the kid was talking he had managed to get another finger inside, curving slightly, exploring the inside of Ellis. He squeezed Nick's hand hard. "Nick...enough...Ah'm ready...Fuck me now..Please.." he gasped, breath becoming more rapid, more desperate. Nick nodded and removed his fingers. He spat on his hand once again and coated his dick in saliva, before resting it gently at Ellis's opening, waiting until he got a nod of approval. Upon receiving it, rather than lean back and drill him that way, he leant forward, strong arms at either side of Ellis, and kissed him softly. He wanted to see his every expression as a whole new experience was introduced to him. "Take a deep breath kid, and let it out." Ellis nodded and breathed in. As he did so, Nick slowly pushed his head inside. He felt the heels of Ellis's feet dig into his ass. "You okay kid? You want me to stop?" Ellis shook his head hard. One hand still on the mattress, he used the other to guide him in further, slowly pushing until he was fully inside, moaning at how tight he was. Lowering himself to rest on top of Ellis, he cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. Ellis returned the kiss, almost choking Nick with the force of his response. He pulled back and looked deep into his eyes before placing his arms underneath Ellis, gripping him tightly. "You ready?" "Mmhm." Ellis groaned, writhing under him. Slowly Nick withdrew his member, almost fully out before thrusting back inside gently. Ellis groaned, throwing his arms over Nick and dug his fingers hard into his back, making Nick moan. "Ohmiigodd Niickkk.." Nick grinned, continuing the rhythm, watching the kid squirm and pant underneath him. His eyes were half closed, his lips apart, a serious of moans and gasps erupting from them. He realized Nick was watching him and grinned. "Nick...nickk..yer amazin'.." He panted before uttering a serious of grunts. "Ahhh. I know kid. I know." he chuckled. Seeing the kid in this state, it had him hotter than he'd ever been in his life, more determined to make sure this was a time he'd never forget. He quickened the pace, still maintaining the gentle motion. Ellis wanted more, encouraging Nick to go harder, faster. His hands moved from Nick's shoulders to his chest, clawing and squeezing whatever he could get his hands on. Nick didn't take his eyes off him for a second, not daring to miss a moment. "Nick..harder..please..Awwww Nick...fuckin' harder man..." Hearing Ellis beg him like that made him groan, and automatically he started thrusting faster, harder, Nick's force rocking both Ellis and the bed. He knew he should be keeping as quiet as possible in case he woke the others, but in this moment in time, he couldn't give a fuck. They were both sweating, their bodies sliding together, mouths fused together, occasionally parting to pant and moan. Ellis was getting close, and hearing Nick groan was pushing him further. Nick knew this, and slid a hand from under his back and down his chest, further down until he reached Ellis's dick. Gripping the base tightly, his sweaty hand easily slid up the shaft, pumping his hand harder and faster, Ellis's heels digging into his ass harder, his nails digging into his back just as hard, moaning louder, more intense. Nick kept up the rhythm, thrusting hard, fast and deep into his ass while pumping his hand up and down his throbbing dick. "Nick...ohhhhmiiigodd Nickk... Ah'ma gonna..." Nick watched in awe, watching the once sweet innocent country boy, utter a line of fucks, shits and oh gods, before his eyes shut tight and his mouth went into a grin. He threw back his head and released a final moan, his mind reeling, dick spurting shot after shot, the most he'd ever came in his young life, lubricating Nick's hand more, the rest landing on his stomach and Nick's chest. It seemed like it'd never end. He groaned and breathlessly laughed. "Oh mi god Nick...Oh mi fuckin' gawd man...! That was... that was amazin'!" Nick chuckled, continuing to thrust as hard, feeling his own release inside of him like a fire. He was close. Seeing Ellis like that had made sure of that. Ellis continued between moans. "Ah mean shit man...Yer jus-." The door opened. "Hey just making sure you guys are..." Rochelle stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh...shit..I am so sorry...I..." She stood there, gawping at them, Nick naked on top of Ellis, legs around his waist, arms around each other, panting. It was obvious what they were doing. She couldn't move. She was totally dumbstruck. She looked at Ellis, mouth agape. His eyes were wide and his mouth in a large "O" shape. She glanced at Nick. He was still pounding into Ellis, slower than before, but still fucking, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Listen sweetie, if you're not staying to watch, you mind shutting the door on your way out?" he panted. She stuttered, trying to get a reply out. Nick did for her. "Yeah Nick. See you later." he chuckled before facing Ellis and thrusting harder. Ellis tried hard to keep the shocked look remained on his face, but Nick was too damn good. He was moaning again before he knew it, attention back on Nick, forgetting Ro was there. He stared at Nick hard, wanting to hear him call his name as he came. He looked at the door and noticed Ro was gone, although it wouldn't bother him if she was still there. Nick's panting was increasing and his thrusts were quickening. Ellis's hands roamed Nick's back, dragging his nails down from his shoulders, to as far down as he could reach, before kissing him hard and quick, keeping his face close to Nick's, so close he could feel the heat of every pant he made. "Come on Nick. Cum like you made me..." Nick's eyes closed and his head buzzed. He could feel his stomach tightening. He couldn't believe this was Ellis talking. He threw his head forward, shoving his lips against Ellis's, biting and sucking. His once perfect hair, a mess, now flopping against his forehead with each thrust. Ellis's moaning returned, Nick now fucking harder than he had before, rougher, deeper. "Yeah tha's it Nick..Yah like fuckin' me don't yah..? Cum in mah ass Nick...cum in mah ass fer me.." That was it. "Fuck. Ellllisss...Fuck!" Ellis's stomach flipped. The moment he'd been waiting for. Ellis moaned and Nick pushed his tongue inside his mouth hard. He responded, kissing him hard, feeling his chest heaving, and a warm sensation filling his ass. He collapsed on top of Ellis, both still panting heavily, eyes locked together, foreheads pressed against each other. Nick grinned and Ellis melted. "Nick...That was the best thing ah'v ever done in mah life..Ah...ah can't explain it...it was jus'...yall were jus'..." Nick shushed him. "You weren't so bad yourself kid." Ellis glowed. "Buht uhhh Nick...? Whut we gonna do about Ro?" Nick smiled, climbing off Ellis, leaving the kid feeling cold, and incomplete. He lay on his side and chuckled, pulling Ellis close and wrapping his arms around him, kissing him on the tip of his nose. "She can think what she fucking likes kid." Ellis could feel tears pinging in his eyes as he cuddled up close to Nick. He never knew he had this side. He never imagined in his wildest dreams that Nick would feel the same about him...or treat him this way. Nick..he looked like he could never care about someone...let alone a stupid immature kid like me, he thought. But here he was, holding him close, kissing him so softly...so tenderly..He never wanted to move. He wanted to stay like this forever. He trusted Nick. He felt safe with him. Like he could tell him anything...and just as that thought entered his mind, it was leaving through his mouth. "Ah...ah love you Nick..." He squinted his eyes, ready for Nick to either brush off the comment or ignore it completely. He'd actually said it now. But instead, he brushed golden curls from his forehead and locked his fingers in between Ellis's. "I love you too kid. Even if you are an annoying little asshole." He grinned, and Ellis play punched him. "Tha's it. Ahma tell Coach yall wanna do tah him whut yall just did tah me. Ahm sure yah'd love coach on top a' yah, all naked ahn' sweatin' ahn'-" Nick stopped him. "Don't you dare!" He shuddered. "Thanks kid for placing that...interesting image in my mind." Ellis laughed. "Yer welcome! Ah knew yah'd like it. Coach all hot ahn' shit, standin' in front a' yah, rubbin' his belly, ahn'-" Nick rolled on top of Ellis. "Okay kid. Let's see what I can do to shut you up. You're gonna wish you'd never said that." Ellis giggled. "Ohh ah'm so scared!" He grabbed Nick's shoulders and pulled him down, desperately wanting to feel his kiss again. "Hey! Yall boys up yet? We got a house to find! Get yo' skinny asses down here!" Coach hollered from downstairs. They both looked at the door, before looking at each other and laughing. Ellis pushed Nick off him and jumped up, pulling on his overalls. "Where's the fire kid?" Nick questioned. Ellis flashed him an evil looking grin. "Ahma tell Coach whut yall wanna do to him!" Nick's eyes widened. "Ellis. I will kill you. I will literally fucking KILL you." He voice serious, warning the kid. "Well. Yall gonna have tah catch me first!" He pulled on his shirt and raced out of the door. Nick sighed. I am reaaaallly gonna fucking kill that kid.


End file.
